


Finding Gallifrey

by Bullet_Sangwich



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Time War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after the events of Star Trek Into Darkness.</p>
<p>As James T. Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise drift into uncharted space, they suddenly find themselves involved in a desperate man's attempt to end the war waged on his home planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Where should we go?"_

_"As a mission of this duration has never been attempted, I defer to your good judgement."_

* * *

 

An alarm blared, jolting Captain James T. Kirk out of his slumber.

"Damn junior officers," he grumbled, reaching for his communicator. "Kirk to Bridge. What's happening up there?"

"We have located what seems to be a small starship ahead. We tried to hail them, but they are not responding, nor are they sending a distress signal," said a female officer.  
Kirk sighed. "I'll be there in a minute. Kirk out." He shut his communticator and exited his room, nearly knocking over his first officer.

"I apologize, Jim," said Spock. Kirk smiled at his friend. "Not your fault, I ran into you. Do you have any information on the space ship ahead?"

"I do not have much information on this vessel, Captain. However, I am aware that it comes from an area previously uncharted by Starfleet. I suggest we intercept this vessel, perhaps beam aboard the ship to speak with its Captain."

"I agree," Kirk said, stepping on to the elevator with his first officer. "As soon as we get to the bridge, we can assign officers to come with us if the other ship is hostile. Otherwise, it might just be you and I."

Arriving at the bridge, the young helmsman on board called out. "Captain on the bridge!"

Spock walked over to his station to begin analysing details of the other ship. "Captain," he began. "The ship is a TT Type 40, Mark I. The planet of origin is unspecified."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Can we hail them?"

"We have tried, but I will try again," said the communications officer. "Hailing frequency open, sir."

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Are you in any sort of trouble, and is there a way in which we can assist?"

For a moment, there was silence. Nerves building up, Kirk spoke again. "This is the Enterprise. May we be of assistance?" Still, nothing. Kirk opened his mouth to speak again. "Can we put it on screen?"

At that very moment, an image flicked onscreen, revealing the inside of the ship. A man was lying on the ground, next to what looked like the console of his ship. "Sir, are you alright? Do you need assistance?" Kirk shouted. No response.

Kirk opened his communicator. "Mr. Scott, please report to the transporter room immediately. Mr. Spock and myself are headed down there right now."  
Kirk and Spock met Scotty in the transporter room. "Scotty, can you beam us aboard the other ship?"

Scotty rolled his eyes. "'Course I can, Captain." He input the coordinates Kirk gave him, and signaled that they were ready.

"Energize."

* * *

  
When Kirk and Spock beamed on to the other ship, they expected to be in the 'bridge', but were surprisingly in another part of the ship.

"How big is this ship?" Kirk asked, puzzled. "The schematics of this model were unavailable, Captain," Spock replied.

They walked down corridors for what seemed like hours, finding rooms that would normally be on a ship the size of the Enterprise. Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Scotty, why didn't you beam us to the bridge?"

"You're not on the bridge, sir?" Scotty asked in disbelief. "That ship is tiny! I cannae understand how you aren't on the bridge right now!"

Kirk stopped. "What do you mean by 'That ship is tiny'? The only thing we've seen so far are hallways!"

"Captain, you gave me the coordinates of that ship and I beamed you there. I'm just as puzzled as you are!"

"How big is the ship, Scotty?"

Scotty didn't reply.

"Mr. Scott!"

"Captain," he started, with a tone that sounded like utter confusion, curiosity, and disbelief rolled into one.

"What is it, Scotty?"

"That ship is four square feet, and it is about 8 feet tall."

Kirk looked at Spock, noting the slight confusion that flashed across his face. "I don't understand. That's impossible. That's like standing in a phone booth!"

"Mr. Scott," Spock said, "You suggest that the ship we are standing in is larger on the inside than it is on the outside?"

Kirk heard a groan coming from somewhere in the ship. He took off running in the general direction that the noise came from, Spock following closely.

They ran into a room, recognizing it as the one they saw onscreen on the Enterprise. The man, however was no longer lying on the floor, but was leaning on the console. He was breathing heavy and clearly in pain.

"Help.. me.." said the man.

Kirk and Spock both moved to help, but were shoved back by an invisible force. Opening his eyes, Kirk saw the man's head and hands enveloped in a gold light. Suddenly, the light vanished, and left standing there was an entirely different man. Giving the Captain and First Officer a small smile, he spoke.

"Hello, I'm.." said the man, before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Starship crew learns of the Doctor's origins.

By this time, all of the senior officers that were off shift had raced to the bridge in time to watch the mysterious man change. Of all the shocked crew members, the most was Doctor McCoy.

"That.. That's impossible!" He said, glancing over at Lieutenant Uhura, completely flabbergasted. They watched as Kirk called to the bridge. "Kirk to Bridge! Bones! I could use some help over here!"

McCoy raced to the transporter room and awaited the arrival of Kirk, Spock, and their new friend. 

"Beam us out!" came a voice from a communicator.

Less than five seconds later, three figures materialised onto the transporter pads. As soon as it was safe, McCoy ran to the pad and helped Kirk take the man to the Med Bay. The two men laid him on a bed and McCoy hooked him up to a machine.

"Is he alive?" Kirk asked.

Bones was about to answer when they heard a strange rhythm on the heart monitor. "He's alive, but something is wrong with his heart!" McCoy grabbed a PADD from his desk and held it over the man's chest, revealing an X-Ray.

"What's wrong with him, Bones?"

"He's got.. Two hearts?" Kirk looked at the PADD and saw that McCoy was right. "Where is this guy from? And how did he change his.. everything?"

"Doctor, would it be possible to run a scan on his DNA?" Spock asked.

"I suppose so, I just have to.." As McCoy reached for a tool, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't.." said a weak voice.

"Wait, Bones. Let's hear what he has to say," Kirk said. "Where are you from? Do you remember?"

"I am from a planet.. located in the Pisces-Cetus Supercluster.. called Gallifrey," said the man. "What year is it?"

Kirk was taken aback by his question. "The current star date is.."

"Star date?"  
"Uh, yeah, it's 2260. What's your name?

"My name is the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

* * *

 

After allowing the man to rest, Kirk met with McCoy, Spock, and Scotty in the confrence room of the Enterprise.

"I don't know what to do, Bones. He seems harmless." Kirk said.

"I agree, Captain. But we do have to question the nature of his injuries. We do not know where they came from and we are still unaware of what he might be or even where his planet is located," said Spock.

"I am still struggling to grasp the concept of the dimensions of his ship," remarked Scotty.

"Bones, how is he doing?"

"He's fine, just resting," McCoy replied. "But I don't understand why he stopped me from taking a DNA sample."

"I'm not sure, but maybe he'll tell us. There's no doubt that he'll have to explain how he changed."

* * *

 

  
Returning to the Med Bay, McCoy went to his patient's bed. "How are 'ya doing, Doctor?"

"I'm fine, Doctor. Thank you for asking," said the Doctor, smirking. "May I have a mirror? I haven't seen what I look like yet."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." McCoy walked over to a drawer and pulled out a hand mirror. He handed it to the Doctor, who was immediately shocked by his appearance. "Where did all my hair go? I had such long, flowing locks. Now all I have left is this short black hair. And these ears! Dear God, it's like someone took them out of a rubbish bin and stuck them on my head. Oh well, it's the face I'm stuck with."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" McCoy questioned.

"Oh, that's right. You lot must still be confused about my regeneration."

"Regeneration?"

"Yes, it's a complicated process. You see, when I am dying, or injured to the point of no return, my body has a way of fixing itself, but it completely changes my features. So when I regenerate, one man goes in, another comes out."

McCoy was astounded. He didn't quite grasp the idea of it, and he didn't know of any possible technique that could be used to even replicate that process. "That's amazing. What are you?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm a Time Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIRK SAID THE THING.


End file.
